Naga Moon
by Icy Shores
Summary: A young girl is said to be the last piece of a puzzle, meant to save the last few remaining Nagas by becoming their Prince's wife. But hatred lingers in many hearts both Naga and human alike. Will this hatred stop the union that is meant to save both species or will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Luna sighed as she reined her black Frisian stallion, Destan in. She was tired and having been out riding nearly all day, without any rest, was making her debate on wither a nap was either in store or could wait. Sighing, she looked up at the seemingly never ending fall foliage that the Fall Forest had. She was only a few miles from Summer Haven, her slowly rebuilding town, but she had no urge to head home just yet and turning her stallion, nudged him deeper into the forest.

As the hours went by, she continued to ride, never noticing that she was being followed and upon dismounting near the Laughing Stream, continued to be oblivious to the lurking danger when suddenly, the Black began to toss his head and looking up to him, Luna frowned before standing and moving back to him. "What's wrong Destan? What's..." she never finished as a dagger went through her side and rearing up, Destan screamed in fury while a blur of black scales raced back into the trees.

By now, Luna was barely able to stand, but never the less, she managed to pull herself up onto her mount's back and whimpering, leaned forward and rubbing the powerful neck, began to guide the agitated stallion, back in the direction they had come, hoping she was going in the right direction for Summer Haven. As the hours wore on though and as night began to fall, she soon passed out from blood loss, her great stallion halting near the edge of the pathway but turned his head when the faint sound of slithering crept to his ear and spying Theristral, the stallion whickered, alerting the copper colored Naga to his and his injured rider's presence. The sucked in wind, as Theristral gasped, spoke volumes as he slithered forward and then checked Luna over with a deep frown.

They were miles from her town, and it would only cause alarm if he brought her back injured and in his arms no less. Not many of Summer Haven liked his kind, fewer still loved them. Shaking his head, the tracker slowly lifted Luna into his arms and made haste for where he knew Malakite would be waiting for him to get back with news of the whereabouts of Almac, Malakite's brother, though Theristral had a good idea as to who had injured the girl he now carried. As night continued to fall, Theristral continued his steadily slithering towards the small Naga village, and once he spied the lit night watch fires, did he slow. He knew he'd not be stopped, even though he not only carried a human but had a trotting horse following him. Many had seen this odd behavior beforehand, and had learned to just shrug it off as normalness for him and his friend Malakite.

Malakite meanwhile looked up from Una's pestering. The village healer was complaining about his lack of listening to her when it came to putting something on his albino scales to prevent them from getting burned during the day. As usual, he hadn't listened and was now suffering with a mild burn up and down his pale human half. Hearing a loud snort, he looked past Una and frowned when he saw his friend halting before the small campfire, but what he saw next, made him gasp in horror. A young girl, no more than 24, with ebony hair, was now being laid to rest on several blankets, that Una's friends quickly laid down. Blood coated the girl's one side, and a dagger, to which Malakite recognized, lay embedded deep within her side. Looking to Una, who had quickly set to work, Malakite, carefully slithered to the other side, gently lifting the girl's hand as she came too with a faint whimper of pain and mumbled softly "My horse...is he okay?" Whimpered Luna, as Malakite looked over to the stallion then back to her and nodded, his pale hair falling over one shoulder. "He's fine as far as I can tell, but let's worry about getting you better." He replied softly as she nodded and slowly passed out again.

As the night wore on, Una worked tirelessly at first, stopping the bleeding, then carefully removing the dagger to which Malakite carefully inspected then, with a hiss, threw it into the ground. "Damn that brother of mine! He won't rest till he gets us all killed with his foolish behavior!" Sighing, Malakite picked up the snake handled dagger. It'd been a gift to his brother for his bravery at saving several Nagas when the Summer Haven Town had caught fire, and that fire had then spread into the surrounding forest. Several Nagas had then become trapped within a small area and his brother had simply dived through the flames and helped slither each Naga to safety. But since the fire, his brother had since changed, viewing nearly every human, as vile, evil beings, who needed to be destroyed. He didn't seem to understand that there were good humans as well as bad, just as there were good Nagas as well as bad. His own brother was starting to become, living, slithering, proof of that aspect.

Looking back to Una, he noticed she had not only finished her work, but had also quietly slithered back to her own small hut, leaving the girl in his care. This bothered him immensely as he had no idea, just what to do with her when she woke up, and he also remembered Una speaking of an ebony human girl coming to the village. She hadn't said when though, which was leaving him to speculate as to wither or not, this girl was the one from Una's visons or not. Sighing to himself, he gently covered her up with several heavy blankets, then curled up on the other side of her to keep watch.

Late the next morning, Luna began to slowly wake and as she moved to sit up, she stopped as a sharp pain went through her right side, though, the pain didn't stop there. She had a headache, and she felt as if she were going to be sick and sighing, she decided that staying laying down was most likely in her best interests even if she didn't like it. Malakite however, had sensed her waking up, long before she'd even opened her eyes, simply by her heart rate, which picked up slightly as she woke and by her increased breathing and sighing, he slithered towards her. "You're awake?" He whispered. It wasn't a question, more or less a statement of fact as Luna looked towards him, her eyes widening in both awe, fear and slight confusion as she nodded her head to confirm what he'd asked.

"Yes. Where am I? How'd I get here? Where's my horse and why do I hurt?" She was throwing the questions out, faster than what Malakite could answer and sighing he raised a hand, watching as she quickly quieted down. "You're in Fall Forest, home to a small village of Nagas. You were found by my tracker Theristral while he was coming back from finding out word about my...brother. Your horse I presume is that big black stallion, he is fine, and is being looked after as well. As for why you are hurting, I would guess it is because you were stabbed in the right. Your head most likely hurts because you are hungry and for some unknown reason, could be having a reaction to the herbs that were used to stop you from bleeding to death. I am sorry for that though. The reaction I mean. We didn't want you to die so we did what we thought was best." Finished Malakite as he watched as Luna nodded and sighing, she looked to him.

"I'm Luna. I guess you figured that out as my name is on some of my tack." She made the question more of a statement so Malakite could only nod his head in answer and watched as she laid back down. "You should rest. I will have our village healer Una, come to see you within a few hours with food, and so on. She can further explain the possible reaction and what we can do to help you get better so that you can go home." Stated Malakite as he paused then mumured. "I'm Malakite by the way." He stated as Luna smiled before mumuring sleepily. "Thanks for helping me Malakite." Smiling he nodded as he left the small hut.

As the afternoon wore on, Luna continued to rest. She finally met Una, and the two woman, managed to discuss an alternate herb for Luna to get better with. After Una had left to let her rest some more, Luna sight as she laid there, propped up on the pillows, simply thinking, her thoughts trailing to her father who she knew would most likely be worried but she had no way to inform him that she was 'ok'. Hearing the flap rustling she smiled when Malakite entered and tipped his head to the smile on her face. "I um need someone to tell my father Salem that I'm okay." She stated as he nodded and mumured "I'll send Theristral out once he wakes up. He'll have better luck getting into Summer Haven than myself or anyone else seeing as he's a tracker and all." Replied Malakite as he watched her nod. "How do you feel?" He asked as Luna sighed softly and mumured "Tired. Sore. The usual that seems to happen after being injured." She replied as he nodded turning to leave. "Rest some more and we'll talk later." He stated as she nodded and slowly rolled to her good side, her eyes slowly starting to close.


	2. Chapter 2

Late the next day, Malakite beckoned Theristral over to him and once the other Naga was next to him, he turned to look at his friend. "I need you to go to Summer Haven and tell Luna's father Salem where she is and that she's okay, but not fit to be moved just yet. While you're there, watch out for a hunter named Jag. He's not hard to miss because more then likely he'll be the first to taunt you." Stated Malakite as Theristral nodded and took the pro-offered scroll and made the necessary preparations for his journey which would last the better part of a day.

Hearing a soft gasp, Malakite turned to see one of the other Nagas of his village watch as Luna made her way to where her stallion was pacing, neck arched, ears tilted forward so much so, that the tips nearly touched, his long tail seeming to float behind him as he kept his eyes on his rider who soon made it to his corral and opening the gate, Luna smiled as the great stallion slowed and then moved up to her, his head lowering to rest against her chest and smiling, she gently held onto the powerful head and mumured soft nothings to her mount who had seen her safely through many battles and then, seen her to safety in this village, and although she dreaded what her father might say, she knew he'd understand. As the day continued to progress, she watched the daily goings-ons of the village, smiling when the children slithered up to her and asked questions about her mount and about herself. More than happy to answer each one, she smiled when they dispersed as Malakite came towards her.

For the first time, she noticed his pale, whiteish-pink skin and golden eyes. Curious, she waited till he 'sat' next to her before asking "I've noticed something. You and Una are paler than everyone else so forgive me for being blunt, but are you albinos and if so, why aren't your eyes pink or red?" Malakite laughed softly before replying "My eyes remain golden because of my mother. I'm only a partial albino in that, I 'look' like one but I can still tan, I can still be out in the sun for long periods of time. Una however can not. Her eyes 'are' pinkish if you look closely but with her age, they are a bit duller. But she however can not be exposed to the sun for too long because if she does, she burns and it's a painful thing for her." He stated as Luna nodded and mumured. "I figured I'd ask because I was hoping she'd show me where to get some berries for Destan. He likes them dried and such but, he only likes certain ones, any other and he just spits them back out!" She laughed as did Malakite who sobered quickly. "I've sent Theristral with your message for your father to Summer Haven. Hopefully the meeting goes off without a hitch but knowing Jag..." Luna nodded in agreement and sighed. "Yes Jag is a pain in the ass. Even in Summer Haven he boasts about his many, many kills and such, and displays them with so much pride that it's disgusting to call him a Summer Havener." Stated Luna as Malakite nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Theristral sighed as said man continued to yell "How do we not know that this...thing...hasn't taken and eaten Luna?! For all we know he could of forced her to write this scroll 'before' swallowing her!" Yelled Jag when suddenly a voice sounded. Old but male, it held a tone that bespoke of command. "Jag, shut the hell up!" Snarled Salem as he moved into view, his deep brown eyes flashing with annoyance as he held his hand out for the scroll that Theristral still held. Handing it over, Theristral watched as Salem first frowned then nodded. "This is her hand writing and it's 'not' rushed. She's alive and if she weren't Destan would of returned. Anit a Naga out there, that can outrun that brute of a stallion considering he's a Northern Bred. So Jag how bout shutting that thing we call a mouth before I have you thrown into a cell for disturbing the peace and Theristral how bout you come with me and tell me just what's going on." Stated Salem as the copper colored Naga bowed his head and slithered after him.

A few minutes later, Salem nodded as he sighed. "I'd heard that Almac was going a bit...nuts...but attacking a rider for no reason is just...odd even for him. Has he been found?" Asked Salem as Theristral shook his head. "I've managed to track him as far as the Winter Mountains, from there, his trail just...vanishes, as if he wasn't even there to begin with." Stated Theristral who was clearly concerned about this. The 'only' way a Naga could do such a thing was to tangle with Dark Magicak and if that was what Almac was doing, then they 'all' had a very serious issue. "None the less, Malakite is keeping my daughter safe and you say Una bespoke of an ebony haired child coming to the Nagas and bringing our races together. If that is true than it's best of Luna stays with yous just to be sure. She's learned all she can from me to begin with, so she might be able to learn more with your kind. However, you're to keep me informed about her well being. Is that understood?" Asked Salem as Theristral nodded and slowly stretched. "I will tell Malakite of your wishes. I've recently seen him casting Luna the 'look' so I would think he will be thrilled with your idea. As well, I shall make sure you receive bi-weekly updates on her recovery and what we also learn from her and vice versa." Stated Theristal as Salem nodded and walked the Naga towards the path that lead towards the Fall Forest Trail. "Be safe Theristral!" He called as Salem sighed. "You're a damn fool Salem. Them Nagas are only good when dead and their skin is turned into boots." Growled Jag as Salem turned and growled, the tone in his voice clearly tell the other that he had two choices; back off or be sent to the cells.

It was late evening when Theristral slithered back into his home and smiled when he saw Luna sitting near her mount's paddock, the massive stallion grazed just a few feet from her. He could clearly see that she held a sketch pad of sorts and knew that most likely one of the children had given it to her to use. Slithering towards her, he smiled when she looked up as he 'sat' down and mumured "You father wishes for you to remain here. He states that he's taught you all he can and that perhaps, you can learn more from us. I'm to send him bi-weekly reports on your recovery and your well being." He stated as Luna nodded then frowned. "Did Jag cause any issues?" She asked as Theristral nodded. "At first, but your father is a commanding person. Even as I was leaving he put that brute in his place, for even at 40 yards away, I could hear his growl." Laughed Theristral as Luna smirked and nodded. Looking down at the sketch pad, he smiled at her rendition of her stallion. If the real animal wasn't before him, he'd of sworn the one on the paper could leap to life. "It's not fin won't hold still." Laughed Luna as he nodded then looked up when he smelled Malakite headed towards them. "What did Salem say?" Asked his friend as Theristral smirked. "Nice to see you too and yes good journey. Her father said he has taught her all he can and that she should remain here to perhaps learn more from us. As I said to Luna, I'm to send bi-weekly recovery and so on." Stated Theristral as Malakite arched a thin white brow but nodded. "I can have Una prepare a hut for her and her stallion can keep the corral as our herd is out in the upper fields for the season." Stated Malakite as he looked to Luna, who shrugged but nodded. "I'd just need a few clothing items from home but I can get those later." She stated as Malakite nodded.

It was late evening when Malakite looked up, his golden eyes flashing as he smelled his brother and moving to the village's entrance watched as his darker sibling slithered into view and it was then, he saw the evil in his brother's eyes. The soft brown that he had once known, was dulled with the evil and dark magicak his brother was now messing with. It was magicak he knew, that would cost his brother, his life sooner or later a smile he nodded. "Brother. How have you been?" Asked Malakite as Almac sneered but replied "I've been well. Hunting as you can tell. And being hunted by that pest known as Theristral." Sneered Almac as Malakite sighed and whispered. "What changed brother? You never wanted such power." Stated Malakite as Almac's visage wavered then was quickly replaced with the evil look once more. "Nothing, I just got tired of being the one on bottom of the pecking order." He stated as Malakite frowned and whispered. "You never were though. You were treated equally!" He hissed, his tongue flicking out. "Was I? You were the one who mother and father praised up, encouraged but my issues were small. Even when I was bullied, and went to them, they deemed those issues small over you the praised son of our clan and tribe!" Snarled Almac as he watched as the guards of the village slithered into view. Glaring at his brother he shook his head, and slithered back out into the night, but Malakite had a very bad feeling, he hadn't heard the last of the conversation. He'd seen how d been treated but had been powerless to do anything to help him. Now he knew he should of done more.

But would it of been enough to change his brother's views that he now had? Shaking his head, Malakite knew, that no matter the help his brother 'could' of gotten as a child, it wouldn't of been enough. Sighing, he slowly slithered back to bed, knowing his brother wouldn't be returning that night at least.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late the next following day, that Malakite felt his worry over his brother grow. Two humans from Summer Haven had not only been brutally ripped apart, but there was suggesting evidence to prove, it had been a highly aggressive Naga that had done the damage. The mother had been raped, then had her throat ripped open by what Theristral said could of only been made by Naga teeth. The young boy had been crushed slowly to death. Sighing, Malakite rested his head on his arms and wept for the loss of both the young life, and the life that had been growing within the woman. Though he didn't know either of them, he felt Summer Haven's loss as if it were his own and knew that sooner or later, he'd have to face his brother in battle, where only one would be the victor.


End file.
